Chill Love
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Un día normal si los personajes fueran a la escuela elemental y Bolín huyera de los acoso de la niña nueva.Un drabble por la semana Boleska del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Capítulo Único.**

**Chill love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclairmer: <strong>todos los derechos de _Avatar: Legend of Korra_ pertenecen a Nikelodeon y sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Avisos:** AU y seguramente un poco, muy poquito, OoC.

Este fic participa en la 'Semana Boleska' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

* * *

><p>-¡¿Cómo llegaste ahí?!- preguntó Mako realmente sorprendido llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clase que voltearon a verlo, el niño avergonzado fingió una sonrisa e hizo como si no pasara nada. Cuando todos dejaron de verlo volvió su mirada bajo su pupitre y dijo resignado.<p>

-Deberías salir de ahí o la maestra Lin te va ha encontrar y se va ha enojar conmigo.

-No saldré nunca de aquí- fue la respuesta berrinchuda de Bolín.

-Apuesto a que no duras ni cinco minutos ahí- contraataco el niño de ojos dorados. Mako amaba a su hermano pero no podía consentir que huyera de su clase a esconderse bajo su mesa.

-Pabu esta conmigo y tengo un bollo puedo sobrevivir aquí días- afirmo Bolín abrazando fuertemente a su hurón de peluche y acomodándose mejor en el reducido espacio.

Mako suspiro. -Bolín solo faltan unos minutos para el receso ¿no quieres salir al patio?

-No, no quiero.

Esa repuesta sorprendió al mayor si bien era un día frío y nevado no había cosa que Bolín amara más que los recesos en los que podía salir a correr y saltar al patio.

-Si no apareces tu profesora va ha comenzar a buscarte- advirtió Mako.

-No importa, no saldré nunca- dijo más decidido que nunca Bolin dando una mordida a su bollo.

-Tendrás que salir de ahí en algún momento- dijo resignado Mako.

-No, no lo haré.

-¿Por que?

-Eska- dijo Bolín atemorizado y fingiendo un escalofrió exagerado.

-¿Eska, la niña nueva de tu clase?- preguntó Mako sorprendido.

-Si Eska-volvió ha hablar Bolín enfatizando graciosamente el nombre de la niña morena que había ingresado a su clase el otro día.

-¿Tan mal te cae?... pero si cuando la viste estabas muy animado y desde que se conocieron pasan mucho tiempo juntos a pesar de su hermano Desna.

-Claro por que es muy linda, pero esta loca.

-¿Loca? a mi solo me parece que es un poco tímida... tal vez fría.

-¿Tímida? ¿Fría? ¡Dijo que le pertenezco y que Pabu y yo desvariamos cambiar de look!...no solo por que es linda yo voy ...

-¡Mako ¿tienes algo que compartir con la clase?!-dijo enérgica la profesora Lin que seguramente escucho los gritos de Bolín.

-No maestra Lin-contestó Mako tieso como una tabla.

-Entonces siéntate derecho y pon atención.

-Si maestra Lin.

-Shhh Bolín vas a meterme en problemas.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Suyin, la profesora de Bolín, entro y hablo preocupada.

-Lin no encuentro a dos niños. Bolín y Eska no están en el salón... y estoy preocupada por Eska, como hoy no vino Desna ha estado actuando extraño.

Bolin desde su escondite pudo escucharlo todo y se sintió mal al recordar que paso toda la mañana huyendo de Eska y ni siquiera había visto que Desna no estaba con ella. Por motivos desconocidos no tuvo más ganas de permanecer bajo esa mesa y mientras las profesoras intercambiaban palabras preocupadas el niño salio.

Recordando sus pocos días de convivencia con la niña de ojos azules Bolín estuvo seguro que la enconaría afuera. Cuando la encontró la vio hecha un ovillo azul y no supo que hacer así que solo se sentó junto a ella.

-Tardaste mucho- dijo la niña desdoblándose y dedicándole una mirada acusadora.

-Si querías que te buscara debiste decirlo- dijo Bolín inflando las mejillas y partiendo su bollo mordido en dos para ofrecerle una parte a ella.

-No tonto, tu deberías saberlo por que eres mío- hablo ella muy segura pero aceptando el trozo de pan tratando de aguantar una sonrisa.

-Cuando nos encuentren van a regañarnos ¿sabes?- advirtió Bolín abrazando a Pabu.

-Lo sé, diré que fue tu culpa- dijo ella recargando su cabeza cómodamente en el hombro del niño.

Y por alguna extraña razón Bolín no quiso quejarse de nada.

.

~Fin~

.  
>Notas: ¿Y bien que les pareció?... tal vez muy simple pero me fue irresistible hacerlo por que simplemente amo esta pareja :)<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
